


届かない恋

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: 佐藤雪/张玄佑标题和正文没啥关系，普通人au小甜饼
Kudos: 2





	届かない恋

这是什么？  
雪偏着头看向面前的生物，对面小狗似的不明物体也歪头盯着他。  
原本只是在回家的路上听见路边倒扣着的垃圾桶下面有声音，翻过来之后却发现一只毛色奇特的小东西。大概是附近的孩童的恶作剧，小家伙不知道在垃圾桶里呆了多久，浑身沾满了污渍，只能从还算干净的腹部看出原来的毛色。  
从外表上看应该是犬类的幼崽，但是红色的狗……吗？  
小家伙大概是觉得这种大眼瞪小眼的游戏太过无聊，抖了抖全身的毛，亲昵地跑上前蹭了蹭雪的裤腿，完全没有一丝怕人的样子。  
大概就是这样才会被顽劣的孩子们抓住倒扣在垃圾桶下的吧。  
雪在看到干净的裤腿上被脏兮兮的小家伙蹭出来的印子时下意识皱了皱眉，但还是蹲下身试着摸了摸小家伙的头，从小动物柔软的毛皮下传递到掌心的温度让雪的嘴角不自觉地带上了不易察觉的弧度。  
小家伙自来熟地在那只似乎还带着一丝犹豫的手心里蹭了蹭，未了还伸出舌头舔了舔带着薄茧的纤长手指，浅褐色的大眼睛一转不转地盯着眼前的陌生人，兴奋地“汪”了几声，不住地甩着短小的尾巴。  
所以果然是狗吧。  
犬科动物柔软的舌苔划过指尖的触感痒痒的，就像羽毛轻轻触动了心底最柔软的一处。  
“很抱歉，不能带你回家。”雪挠了挠红色幼犬的下巴，轻声道。  
显然听不懂人言的小狗只是又对他“汪”了一声，眨了眨眼睛。不解地看着他起身，在他转身离开时又开心地跟了上去。  
雪弯腰抱起兴奋地对着他哈气地小家伙，放在了发现它的垃圾桶旁，然后在小家伙想舔他的手的时候避开了。似乎感觉到了什么，红色的幼犬发出了低低的“呜呜”声，尾巴也沮丧地耷拉在腿间。  
雪在心里叹了口气。转身离开了。  
有着奇特毛色的流浪狗这次没有跟上来。

第二天雪又在原来的地方见到了那个有些奇异的小家伙。小家伙在看见他的瞬间兴奋地叫了一声，跑过来蹭他的裤腿。  
与昨天相比，今天的小家伙似乎干净了不少，起码能看出本来的颜色了。雪这时候才发现它的毛色并不是之前想象的那种接近赭色的暗红，而是一种温暖的深红色，在夕阳的余晖下看上去仿佛在燃烧。  
事先有了准备的雪从包里拿出便当盒，把中午留下的两个天妇罗放在了它面前，小家伙的注意力果然马上就被转移了，先是好奇地舔了舔，又抬头看了看他，然后才犹豫着下口。  
看着红毛的小家伙有些艰难地啃着天妇罗，雪伸出手揉了揉小家伙软软地耷拉在脑袋上的耳朵，思考着明天是不是应该带牛奶过来。  
这一次离开的时候小家伙并没有再跟着他，只是依依不舍地舔了舔他的手，然后晃着尾巴目送他离开了。

第三天。雪发现比起天妇罗，小家伙显然更喜欢牛奶。

第四天。似乎有人曾教过小家伙一些笨拙的小把戏。在玩了坐、握手、直立和打滚之后，雪看着肚子朝上吐着舌头一脸期待地看着他地犬科幼崽，思考了一会儿才明白这大概是装死。  
等了半天没有等到夸奖的小家伙似是不满地叫了几声。  
雪笑着揉了揉它完全不像是流浪狗该有的柔软肚皮。

第五天。

第六天。

第七天……

……

第十天，小家伙不见了。  
雪找遍了附近的所有可以藏下一条小狗的空隙，都没有那个小家伙的影子。

第十一天，有着夕阳的颜色的小家伙还是没有出现。

第十二天，雪停止了漫无目的的寻找。  
大概是被原来的主人找回去了吧，雪对自己说。  
心底的某处拒绝承认他只是在害怕，害怕会在某个转角的垃圾桶里看见小家伙毫无生气的冰凉尸体。  
就像那个时候……  
雪闭了闭眼睛，强迫自己没有丝毫留恋地离开了这条已经逐渐写上了回忆的街道。

第十三天，那个总是完美到一丝不苟的黑发少年没有出现。  
熟悉的深红色夕阳下，垃圾桶孤独的影子被拉得很长。

第十七天。

第二十天。

第二十二天。  
雪不知道为什么自己又来到了这条街道。  
他只是有些发愣地看着抱着膝盖坐在距离垃圾桶不远处地台阶上的少年。  
穿着不同学校的制服的少年也有些惊讶地看着突然出现在空无一人的街角的他，那头让雪感到无比熟悉的深红色的头发像是染上了夕阳。  
雪一瞬间仿佛回到了那天在垃圾桶边的初见。  
“汪！”  
突然冒出的声音让两人都瞬间回过了神，从有着相同颜色的少年膝上探出头冲着他吐舌头的小家伙兴奋地叫了几声，敏捷地跳下了少年的大腿，朝着雪飞奔而来。  
“啊，顺石！”  
张玄佑手忙脚乱地想要阻止明显处于不正常的兴奋状态的小狗崽，却在看到雪弯腰抱起小家伙的时候有些讪讪地收回了手。看着不停地试图凑上前舔黑发少年的脸、犬科动物习性暴露无遗的小家伙，忍不住用只有自己能听见的音量酸溜溜地抱怨了几句小家伙的没心没肺，然后就听到了黑发少年微不可闻的轻笑声。  
“……”吐槽全被眼前的家伙听了个一清二楚的张玄佑假装若无其事地移开视线，“这家伙好像很喜欢你，你要是嫌它烦就把它丢地上好了，反正皮厚摔不伤……啊，那个，我叫张玄佑。”  
雪盯着故意别过头看天的少年红透了的耳尖，没有意识到自己嘴角勾起的弧度。

“佐藤雪。”

END.


End file.
